russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Reviving the '70s, '80s and '90s vibe
April 9, 2014 MANILA, Philippines - Remember these are the top-rated shows are Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Eh Kasi Babae, See-True, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Hapi House, Tarzan, Goin' Bananas, Sic O'Clock News, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Pinoy Thriller, Ora Engkantada, Mga Kwento ni Lola Basyang and 'Ula ang Batang Gubat wanted to reintroduce to Filipino televiewers. Those were the hit shows that marked the memories of '70s, '80s and '90s IBC-13. Now, the government-sequestered network becomes a commercial station which is expected to generate revenues from commercial placements. That is a big, since the sequestered now has to compete with giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7 including TV5, which have cornered all the commercial placements in broadcast. Not only that, IBC-13 also has to come up with programs we can appreciate. All that cost millions. Now, the spirit of these powerhouse line-up in homegrown shows are here again with the all-new shows on IBC-13, which is the government-sequestered TV and radio network media and the local number 3 station in the country, prompting other channels to jump into the game-wagon and chasing the privatization. "IBC-13 is on top of the CDE market's shopping list," he reports. He ventures into comparisons to entice the private sector to invest about the government networks and plans to privatize the sequestered networks. Boots Anson-Roa, the appointment the president Noynoy Aquino III administration of PNoy, is just signed to head IBC-13 president and CEO and the top honcho. The network was then being beset by gigantic deficits, low morale and labor unrest began gradually paying its debts, and such tempering the unrest among its labor sector. Under Boots, IBC-13, for the first time, started making gains in viewership dominance as well. It also reaching the number 3 position among Philippine TV networks at the some point. Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 30 years. Time and time again, they proved IBC-13 pioneer in the local entertainment industry and re-introduce the new innovations and breakthrough in Philippine Television history - a first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, the drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo, a romantic light drama series Only Me and You, a light sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, two top-ratings game shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz ,the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar for the singing contest, the longest-running drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, a first teen drama Friends 4Ever, a gag show T.O.D.A.S., a fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya, the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, the children's program KapinoyLand, a musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, gotten the attention of the local audience. Strong validation program is to copy another TV station in the aforementioned program to be able to maintain their ratings. Also, re-introduce another first in Philippine TV, TreseBella is the first offering for the hottest telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) "Before," he relates, "The Kapinoy Network duplicated the ABS-CBN and GMA's target market, the masses. " Today, he notes how things have changed for the better. The shift to the massive CDE market. Advertisers are now plunking in their precious budgets. Now, they realize that The Kapinoy Network target one and all the same massive Filipino audience as much as 100 percent growth rate. In a press conference held recently for the network's programming, gave a short report on how their network have progressively become competitive with other TV stations, especially on primetime and weekends. The high spirits that rocked held at the Rockwell Tent at Powerplant Mall recently as IBC-13 celebrated its winning streak, as the newest player in the broadcast television and radio industry. By challenging the two giant networks in the ratings game, it has secured for itself the number three slot immediately after its relaunch and continues to do so leading to its 54 year celebration home to the PBA and NBA basketball. According to Jose Avellana, the chairman of IBC, "their move to buy time slots from a number 3 television network is a first in the history of Philippine TV, also a historic first in the Philippines, he said during The Kapinoy Network's recent relaunch of its new shows." "Our goal in IBC to show all of No. 1 Kapinoy shows for daytime and primetime in one channel," he added continues its plan to offer innovative and creative programs in television. Mr. Lito said in his "progress report," IBC stands for innovation, so we always come up with something new. Of course, sometimes it make sure they're all competitive. We're very strong on weekend, on primetime, one thing we have to fill up in terms of the gap in the portfolio is late night. Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC EVP, took to the stage and explained the figures, that The Kapinoy Network supported their ranking against ABS-CBN and GMA-7. "In less than a year, we've placed as the third most watched TV station not only in Manila but also in the entire Philippines. " Not only have they placed third in having the most audience share but also more importantly, he said, "in some time blocks, beating the competition and become number one." The network brought to Filipinos the tokusatsu series will offer Kamen Rider Fourze, anime Ghost Fighter and Kirarin, the Mexican telenovela The Two Sides of Ana and the imports of Asianovelas in Taiwan like Love You. He was specifically referring to its innovative program with the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by Janella Salvador which now became number 1 in its primetime timeslot continues to draw wider audiences and is consistently in the Top 25 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide after coming home from school and work will be delighted viewers, Maghihintay Sa'yo, a teleserye starring Cristine Reyes, which is also the number 1 slot beating competition. The feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, continues to draw wider audiences and is consistently in the Top 20 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide following the ratings so high on rising every week response to their insistent popular demand. It is indeed an achievement that the IBC team and IBC Board of Directors managed to beat competition at primetime and Ocampo Cruz attributes this to the commitment and passion their team has adhered to since they launched in March 1, 1960. "We are committed to continually give our audience innovative, creative core intact and highly-entertaining programs and have consistently challenged the status-quo in the TV landscape," Cruz explained. IBC-13, which has identified its Filipino masses and found its market in the young and progressive Pinoys, has effectively differentiated themselves from rival networks by churning out programs that are not only entertaining but connect to their audiences as well. The reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar with Anja Aguilar to be launched the Kapinoy singing champions of superstars Joshua Cadelina and Shanne Velasco are the grand winner in drawing in viewers every Sunday night. Primetime top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo, continues to draw in viewers every week because according to a regular watcher every weekend, Jen Ongaria, "I find the show interesting and the cast seems to have rapport already so there is a certain chemistry among them." So is their top-rating shows such as The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana), Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar, increase its ratings. Lyn Balmonte of Universal Robina Corp. admits to being a fan of the program way before it became number one. "I find it very entertaining and the comments from the superstars are very amusing as well," Lyn said. Phenomenon began in IBC-13 one of their commitment to innovation and breakthrough in the Philippine entertainment industry of the country. With these new set of programs, The Kapinoy Network aims to stay competitive with two giant networks by sticking to the core values of the network which are, according to Mr. Lito--innovative, relevant, and spirited. Breaking the duopoly in Philippine TV takes a lot of hard work and IBC-13 needs to continuously challenge their top competitors. In so doing, Lito sees the need to be more keen and attuned to the pulse of its audience and "by going boldly into adjacent territories where we feel the next big thing will spring from. "Canoy is can did enough to admit that the immediate challenge to hurdle at this point is "how to break the status quo of media spending allocations. " He admits that for the longest time, clients and agencies alike have been comfortable in their media plans, allocating their spending behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. According to Evangelista, "The Kapinoy Network is set to challenge this way of thinking given that we have been getting new Pinoy esque and drawing in feel-good viewers." With these new offerings, IBC-13 aims to be the pioneering authority when it comes to presenting the latest, most exciting, and most talked-about shows on Philippine TV today, said Lito. IBC's presence felt in the Philippine television industry provides viewers with genuine alternatives in place of the status quo where the top channels simply mirror each other's programming. IBC-13, according to him, "can deliver more diversity, affinity and relevance through its programs." He looks forward to the time when advertisers cast their eyes on reaching a wider set of audiences that IBC now reaches. Indeed, The Kapinoy Network has yet to prove that it can regain the '70s, '80s and '90s momentum of those all-Filipino programming in the Philippines began improvement for its facilities. When asked to enumerate your favorite teleseryes, cited shows Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You. The said primetime seryes were topbilled by the primetime princess Janella Salvador for fantasy series, the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes for the primetime heavy drama series for love teams like that, and Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz for the romantic comedy-light drama, made household names. What could be no.1 in among Filipinos, who, as the moment, also over the telenovela and Asianovela craze. Now that Filipino viewers have taken to heart this newest player in the TV landscape, IBC-13 is set and poised to dominate the industry even more as it marks its second year with bolder, bigger and better Filipino programming. "We're setting new milestones each week as evidenced by our strong uptrend in all the day parts and this we owe our viewers," Lito said. Indeed, this new player has shaken and stirred the competition and the people are starting to look up and take notice.